My Soul, Your Beats
by OrangePrincess
Summary: Loosely based off the Angel Beats theme by Lia. “When will you return, Tadase Hotori?” It's time for Tadase to assume his position as Navigator on the Road of Stars once again in this life, but not without saying goodbye to two precious people.


**This came from listening to the opening of Angel Beats. Your Beats My Soul by Lia.**

**I had made up a theory that since Ikuto gets Amu, Tadase becomes the Navigator in the Road of Stars. Which would explain why he was there in teenage form. Oh and I just finished testing, so I'll start planning Fade chapter 3 and probably another shugo chara fanfiction.**

**Tadase: Orange does not own Shugo Chara! Or Angel Beats theme song.**

The day finally came when I, Tadase Hotori, managed to lock away the feeling of love that I had for Amu Hinamori. That day was also the day when her fourth Guardian Character came up to me and told me something I would have never expected to hear. "When will you return, Tadase Hotori?" She said my name with much familiarity, it baffled me.

I had only met her once, when Amu had told me that Ikuto was coming back. She was floating nearby smiling like always. It was when I noticed her that Amu introduced her to me. "Ah! I forgot, you've never met her before!" She brought out a yellow egg identical to her other three, "This is Dia, she's my-"

Amu's voice was tuned out as I looked directly into the eyes of this character. The world around me changed in the blink of an eye. I was filled with different feelings and I could hear the echoes of voices inside the back of my mind. I felt the waves of nostalgia wash upon me. It was as if I were someone else, yet at the same time Tadase Hotori. It was when Amu began shaking me that I was popped out of my moment. She had a worried look on her face as she handed me a handkerchief. "Tadase, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She was right, tears were pouring from the rim. Falling from the floor and landing like raindrops on the floor. I wiped my face and reassured her.

From that moment on, I began to change. My world became a different dimension, I began seeing things no one else seemed to notice. When I looked up at the sky, I felt a sense of homesickness. Food didn't look as appetizing, even my favorites kept me away. Kiseki disappeared often and when he returned, he claimed that he had been there with me all along. My eyes could see farther and my ears heard all around me. The feelings of love I had for anybody were gone as well, leaving me feeling as though a weight had been lifted. Even her's. The only thing I felt for Amu was now nothing more but familiarity. It was as if everything we went through the Guardians, Easter, and saving Ikuto had never happened.

The guardian character flew by my house each day after that, asking me the same question. "Will you return, Tadase Hotori?" Even though I had no idea what she was asking me to return to, I always tell her the same reply, "Soon". She didn't buy it. Her persistence kept up even after Amu's guardian characters had went back into her heart. Even Amu was surprised by Dia's presence. The pattern continued for a long time. It was when I reached high school that I gave her the response she wanted, "Yes".

Dia was taken by surprise for a bit, but then smiled. "So you will return to the Road of Stars?" Hearing that name made me nearly fall from my chair, "Returning to the Road of Stars? Why there?" She pointed to the sky, "Because you are the Navigator." I froze temporarily, but then I began to laugh. "Me? The Navigator? Ha!"  
"But it's true!" My voice got rid of all sense of humor and acquired a stern tone, "I'm not fit to be the Navigator. Choose someone else. Like Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She nodded her head left to right, "He's not qualified to be the Navigator like you are, Tadase. He can't go through dimensions like you can. You can enter without even using your guardian character and..." She looked sadly down at the desk that was bombarded with my high school entry papers. "You're... losing your sense of humanity."

The only people I told about my leaving was Amu and Ikuto. I sent the two of them text messages asking to meet me on top of the roof of the high school I was supposed to go to. The day came by faster than I expected, I woke up the same as I always did. I looked up at the sky, clear day. It was Saturday, but a day off because the new term hadn't started yet. It would be empty... perfect. I slipped on my uniform, it was my first time wearing it. I smiled sadly as I thought about wearing this in a classroom.

I said goodbye to my parents so naturally, that it frightened even me. As I walked to the school, I went as slow as possible. Looking at everything this world had to offer before I left it behind me. I accidentally stepped in a puddle of rainwater. Looking down, I saw Tadase Hotori. I tightened my tie and continued forward.

I made it to the school on time, too fast for my liking. I passed through empty classrooms as I proceeded to the roof. I saw the classroom I should have been in on Monday. My heart beats irregularly, but I simply take a breath of air and puff my chest out a bit more. _I can't look sad, _I think to myself as I open the door to the roof. The light shined down as I see two figures standing before me, a wind blows as if this is an ordinary day.

"T-Tadase."Amu was anxious, I could tell. She held Ikuto's hand tightly, as if he were her life support. No, he **was** her life support. This would have made me jealous, but those feelings disappeared. I smiled at the two normally as I said, "This is goodbye."

Their faces changed expressions rather quickly. "What do you mean?" Amu was now cautious, Ikuto looked confused. _Please_ ,I thought, _see me off with a smile_. "I have to return." I pointed to the sky, "I have to return to my position as the Navigator."

Amu's golden eyes begin to fill with tears, Ikuto is the first to speak up. "What do you mean as the Navigator? Your Tadase... right?"

_Are you frightened Ikuto?_ I thought as I walked past the two of them. Hopping over the fence, I land on the edge of the building. One more step, and it's lights out. "Tadase! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ikuto and Amu ran over to the fence, with panic in their hearts. They grab on to the chain-link fence that blocks them from me. They think I'm going to jump?

"It's okay," I reassured them, "I'm not going to jump."

"Then what _are_ you going to do?"

"I'm going back." Amu's knees give up and she falls to the floor. Ikuto leans down and buried her head into his shoulder. Is it cruel of me to keep smiling? I can't stop because I feel that if I do, the people that I once felt love for would feel even more pain. "Tadase," Ikuto called my name, his voice trembling. "Does your family know?" His eyes were hidden with his bangs, I refused to see Ikuto cry. So I lied, "Yes, they know of my destiny." Ikuto turns his back towards me, "...Just promise me you'll come back sometimes."

I turn my back as well as I utter a lie, "Yeah, I'll be back." Could I return? That was the only question I thought as a glimmer of light begins to shine. I walked off the edge, I began walking on the air. My body feels light like a feather. I turn my head, Amu is yelling something at me. I don't understand. Something to do with someone. It's loud and clear, yet I still don't-

_No_, I thought as Amu kept yelling. I realized I heard it all along. Why did I pretend to ignore it? I grabbed my chest, I had realized that I had felt it too. An unfamiliar feeling. What was it? My arms began to tremble. It was a feeling from long ago, a feeling that I could no longer feel.

The world around me began to change, the blue sky transforming into a starry field. I took one last look behind me. Ikuto and Amu are smiling at me, it warms me to the very soul. Dia reunited with me landing on my shoulder, also waving with me. As I wave my hand as they begin fading away. I smile and say,

"_Good for you."_


End file.
